metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid Walkthrough/Communications Towers
Communication Tower A Enter the door where you were caught the last time. Follow the hallway until you enter a small room. A camera will immediately spot you and the alert phase will begin. Use stun grenades to dispose of the two guards that come in to attack you. Make sure to pick up the Rope in this room before proceeding. Quickly run up the stairs to the S, all the way to the very top of the tower (27 staircases in total). Guards will chase you from behind so keep moving and don't give them a chance to catch up. There will also be guards in your path so keep throwing stun grenades to get past them. When you reach the top floor of the tower you need to go up a ladder in the SW corner. Exit onto the roof and head N to cross the connecting bridge between the two communication towers. Before you can do so however, the bridge will be destroyed by the Hind D, piloted by Liquid Snake. You should therefore head to the NE barrier on the edge of the roof, where Snake will automatically begin to climb over using the Rope you picked up earlier. Campbell will then tell you to rappel down the tower and give you instructions on how to do so. You will need to avoid the Hind's gunfire and steam from damaged pipes on the way down. Once you reach the bottom, there is a door leading back into Tower A that is frozen shut. You can use C4 to open it if you need to go back. To the N is a walkway that you need to Tower B but there are three guards blocking your path. The PSG-1 or Nikita can be used to take them out. You can then follow the path to a room, though you should keep on moving since the Hind will attempt to shoot you again. Pick up the Stinger missile launcher in this room and head S. Communication Tower B At this stage you can't get down as the elevator appears to be broken and the second floor staircase has collapsed. After investigating the staircase and heading back to the elevator, Otacon will show up and begin work on the elevator. Snake can now head to the top of the tower. Every four levels from here on there will be an increasing number of gun cameras. Use Chaff Grenades to disable them while you go up. On the top floor you can pick up more stinger missiles and there is a ladder to the north east. After you climb the ladder exit though the door. BOSS: Hind D *Avoid gunfire, using the crate to the north for cover *Fire a Stinger missile when it's not shooting at you; the rest of your weapons can't target the Hind D After destroying the Hind, Otacon will tell you that the elevator is now working. Retrace your steps back to the elevator. When you enter the elevator the weight limit warning will sound. Select the floor 1. Otacon will call you, saying that there are four stealth suits missing from his lab. He then realizes that the soldiers with the suits are in the elevator with Snake! BOSS: Genome Soldiers I *Use Thermal Goggles so you can see the soldiers *Careful use of Grenades, esp Stun Grenades, work well After the fight exit through the south east door, and follow the hallway. There are more gun cameras set up along here. When you make it to the Snow Field head north to face Sniper Wolf. BOSS: Sniper Wolf II From the SE corner you can safely use Nikita missiles or you can continue to use the PSG1 (follow the advice from the last battle). If you want to end the fight UNSCATHED, equip the Nikita and guide the missiles (won't work if attacking from the front, try the sides and get Wolf off her guard, Thermal Goggles help too) while hidden behind a pile of snow to the south east [may not work on The Twin Snakes]. The Stinger also works well. If you try to approach her, she will automatically shoot you, and you STILL can't get a clear shot with anything else. After the battle enter the door to the NW and watch out for more gun cameras. Next Category:Metal Gear Solid Walkthrough